December Miracles
by Balthazar23
Summary: After his confrontation with the Dementors, Harry is affected more than anyone had hoped. And it could take drastic measures to bring him back. A spontaneous moment of passion between two best friends changes everything and has life changing consequences. And one of them is named Snow Rosalie Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Here is something I have been working on the past few weeks. I decided to write a couple of chapters ahead, so I can focus on The Codex which I hope to update soon. But I have a lot of AP work that has been neglected and I need to get that done before anything. But enjoy, Beta'd by my friend Silver.**_

The walk from Professor Lupin's office towards the grounds was less than grand. The sun may have been shining over Hogwarts but that did not seem to be the case to Harry James Potter. A cloud seemed to cover his mind as he walked. He did not seem to notice the sun that was shining. Harry felt cold and disconnected from the world, it was a way he had not felt since he was a kid locked in a cupboard. Usually he hated the feeling, but right now he couldn't even feel enough to care. He felt like a robot that was functioning but not even alive.

It was a feeling he could not shake ever since his run in with the dementors at the lake. It was a feeling that was further strengthened when he realized that he could not live with Sirius. He felt trapped and had no clue on how to escape. For now, he was just trying to make the most out of the rest of his time he had at Hogwarts. So, he decided he would check up on his first friend Hagrid. He knew he would be sad that Buckbeak was gone but also relived that he had left in one piece. He was about to go through the front door when something grabbed his arm.

His eyes shot over to his left where he was instantly calmed by the presence of his best friend. Her bushy brown hair was parted, and her chocolate eyes gazed into his emerald orbs. Harry nearly smiled at her, but his mood prevented him from letting it show. She frowned when she didn't get the reaction she had expected but she tried to not let it get her down. It was expected after all of the things that had happened that getting her best friend to smile wouldn't be so easy, but she did feel good seeing his face soften some.

She didn't bother to ask where they were going. She didn't come to go somewhere, she only came to be with him. She knew he was going through a lot, she knew that he had barley spoken since they had gotten back. She knew what kind of pain that he was going through and the opportunity that was pulled from under him. While she may not have known the pain first hand, she fully understood her best friend's turmoil. Not that it made her happy or that she wouldn't try to alleviate his pain.

It was a warm morning, the sun shone more than it did usually. By now Hermione knew where they were going. The door to Hagrid's hut was always open to them so they didn't bother to knock. With a small push the door opened to the hut that looked to be cleaner than they could ever remember which they attributed to the end of the year.

The one thing that was missing from the hut was its occupant.

"He must be out looking for Buckbeak, we should go Harry." Hermione said with a light pull.

"Hermione… what has happened to me? I can't feel anything. Not even anger anymore, I can't feel. I can't smile, I can't appreciate the beauty that I used to see in life, I can't see the light that was once there. What if I'm turning bad? What if something has broken?" Harry said out of the blue, he looked like a shell of himself. No tears came through, only the same void look that seemed to be plastered to his face.

"Harry, Harry please look at me." She said with a hand on his chin which made him look into her eyes.

"Harry look at me, you may feel like that now but there is nothing that can't be fixed. You are just numb Harry, you are just numb and not broken. There is nobody who has been through as much as you have Harry. And through it all you have come out a better person You have not let any of it destroy you. Most people that have lived through what you have are. Harry… Harry it's your heart that has won us all over, including me. And there is nothing you could do to lose my love." She said to him, tears near her eyes as she finished.

Harry looked like she had gotten through to him but on the other hand he didn't looked as moved as she would have liked.

"Hermione, I just want to feel." Harry said desperately to his best friend.

"Do you feel this Harry?" Hermione said as she moved her hand to his cheek and lightly rubbed his face with her thumb. He closed his eyes and shook his head, tears starting to fall. Hermione then used her free hand to caress his other cheek and slowly she leaned in as her eyes fluttered closed and their lips met. He was responsive and kissed her back, both of them experiencing their first kiss. The kiss began to deepen, and Harry's hands found her waist and hers found his hair. Things began to heat up when Hermione's hands began to tug at Harry's shirt and he adhered to her request and it was discarded to the floor. She lightly pushed him into the wall and pinned him there

Harry countered by tugging at her shirt and without a word she pulled it over her head and threw it to the ground. Shirtless they indulged in the passion that they had both lacked for so long. Neither of them could think of anything other than the than the body before them, hands racing across skin, trying to feel every inch.

Hermione's hands found Harry's zipper and began to fiddle with it eventually getting it open as he kicked his pants away while beginning to take hers off as well. Soon they stood in only their undergarments and they made their way over to the bed. Hermione straddled him, and they continued to kiss while Harry's hands explored every curve and edge of her body. She moaned at his touch which only made him want to venture further. Which he did, and she did nothing to object when his hands explored lower.

Things continued to heat up to the point of boiling when undergarments began to be discarded and they were on each other butt naked. They looked into one another's eyes for a silent permission for them to take the final step. Hermione could see the light that had returned to his eyes, the light she had fallen in love with. And that was all it took for them to make the leap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later two people who were smiling as wide as can be were walking back towards Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione felt good, well good would have been an understatement. They both felt like they were on top of the world at that moment. The cloud that had hovered over him was now gone and was replaced by the sun.

"So, um… Hermione, I don't really know how to ask this but. Can we or are we a couple?" Harry managed to get out. Hermione smiled at his nerves.

"That sounds perfect Harry." Hermione said with a wide smile while her eyes shined, it had been her dream come true. She had liked Harry since second year but never would have imagined that this would happen or that they even had a shot. But here she was, her arm around his. She was his and he was her and that was a feeling that she had never imagined she would feel. Much less with Harry James Potter. But she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life questioning it, she was going to spend the time enjoying the feeling of love that they had for each other.

The two of them made their way back to Gryffindor tower to get their things packed. For Harry that meant throwing all of his things in to his trunk and cramming it shut. So, per usual he finished ages before she did. With his spare time, he decided he had a few things he needed to do. With that he made his way towards the Headmaster's office. He knew a talk between the two was far overdo and it could only be pushed back for so long before things got out of hand. Maybe it was the confidence from um… you know. But he didn't care where it came from, he only cared that he had it.

The gargoyle seemed to feel it too when it stepped aside at his presence. Harry went up the stairs and in to the somewhat familiar office. Little did Harry know he was only one of the few students to see it and the only one to have seen it more than once. Albus Dumbledore stood with his eyes on the grounds outside his window.

"A pleasant surprise Harry, what is it you need my boy?" The headmaster asked with joy in his voice.

"Well sir there are a few things. To start I will say that I respect you and look up to you more than you know. You have been one of the few father figures in my life and that is one of the reasons I have never pushed you on issues regarding myself. I have trusted that you care for me enough that you would do what is best for me and the things I know you have withheld have been for good reason. Well now, Hermione and I have begun dating and I want to be able to see her this summer a reasonable amount of time. And I also want you to tell me why Voldemort has been after me. But I will let you decide when I need to know." Harry managed to get out to his mentor and father figure. Dumbledore looked to be of mixed emotion. On one hand he looked deeply sad and on the other happy in a way.

"I am happy you and Miss Granger have found one another. And you are right Harry, I have come to care for you as I would family. As for your request I shall make it happen. And raise you one. Next school year I will have Professor Snape begin teaching you the art of occlumency to protect your mind. After you have completely mastered it I will tell you all I know. I am sorry for keeping you in the dark. And from now on I will try to be better. It has just been so long that I have been the one everyone has looked too for guidance. And it has taken its toll. I will do my best to live up to your trust." Dumbledore said in a tone that was much different from his usual elusive one.

"Maybe we could get together for tea a few times this summer professor. Thank you for this summer. I should go see Ron in the hospital wing now." Harry said, asking permission to be dismissed.

"Of course, Harry, have a good summer." Dumbledore said his goodbye to his favorite student.

The meeting had been unexpected to Dumbledore. He did not expect Harry to confront him like that, but he was happy that it had happened, he was happy that Harry was growing. And it was that, that had changed his mind and made him speed up his plans to train Harry. He could see that Harry was maturing and that was enough for him.

He would make sure that Harry had a good summer that was filled with love it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the infirmary Harry was visiting his read headed friend. Ron had fractured his leg and he in Harry's opinion was being a bit dramatic, considering that Harry had lost all of the bones in his body. But Harry did feel bad for his friend who had been bitten by the dog who was his godfather. One thing Harry was unsure of was if he should tell Ron about Hermione and him. In the end he decided that not telling him would probably end up being a regret. So, he decided that he would tell his friend now which would give him time to adjust over the summer.

"Ron, there is something I have to tell you. Even though I'm not sure you'll want to hear it." Harry started as Ron's face began to shift to confusion, so Harry pressed on.

"Recently, as in today, Hermione and I have decided to become a couple." Harry finished nervously. Ron looked almost confused for a moment before he almost started to laugh.

"Mate, I'm not really mad or anything. It's not like I liked her or anything, she can be a bit insufferable for me, personally, no offense mate. Just, keep all of the mushy stuff to a minimum when I'm around if you guys can." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry was surprised that he had taken it so well. Considering he suspected that Ron had some sort of feelings for her. But as it turned out Ron was hard to read. He should have known considering their constant fighting and bickering. But his nerves were now at ease. Harry let go of a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and the two started talking about less relevant things. All things considered this year had been one of the better ones. There had been no Voldemort this year, that being said was enough to guarantee it was better than his first and second year. Not that the dementors had been a bad substitute for him. But at least it had been something different. He could only imagine what next year had in store for him.

Soon Ron was discharged and the two of them made their way to their dorm to pack. Well Harry would just keep Ron company while he packed. That only took him not ten minutes considering that he packed in much the same way that Harry had. After that they went to the common room and started to play chess together while they waited for Hermione to finish her packing.

Soon she was coming down the stairs and Harry was gob smacked at her appearance and in the new light he had seen her in. She had matured over the year as they all had, and in Harry's opinion she was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Without a second thought Harry took her trunk in his other hand which had to have been more than twice as heavy as his. Ron just gave him a funny look and they made their way to the carriages that would take them back to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride was going well. Malfoy had decided that he would leave them alone for the day and the three were just talking like they always did. Although Harry and Hermione held each other's hand and they would give each other lingering looks. All in all, Ron was taking it well and Harry was actually impressed.

"Harry, you do realize you will be meeting my parents properly today." Hermione said with a smile. Harry gulped at the prospect and soon was getting more and more nervous. When they reached King's Cross station Harry was sweating. He said goodbye to Ron and the two made their way to find her parents. The station was packed as it had been before the previous years. As always, he received a few stares that accompanied being famous. But he couldn't even get mad at that moment because he was going to meet Hermione's parents. Hand in hand Hermione gave a squeeze which helped him calm down.

Soon he stood in front of the Grangers. Her father stood tall, a few inches over six foot tall. And like Harry he was very lean. He had brown hair that was cut smart and short. He dressed nicely in a sweater with brown loafers. Her mother stood next to him wearing the same smile that Harry had only seen at the station, and it had never been meant for him. It was a smile that said how happy they were to be seeing their child again. Otherwise Hermione's mother was a beautiful woman in her late thirties who had hair that put Hermione's bushiness to shame.

"Hermione oh honey I am so happy to see you." Her mother said with motherly love as she hugged her only daughter. While Dan just stared curious at Harry before also hugging his daughter.

"So, honey, is this a friend from school?" Her father asked with curiosity. Hermione looked nerve racked now when her father spoke before sucking in a breath and explaining herself.

"Well um dad… not exactly but yes. Just recently as in today, Harry and I have become a couple…" Hermione managed to get out before she started to blush madly. Harry for his part just looked to Mr. Granger and tried to smile and look the least amount as nervous as he could.

"Well as you have begun dating today it does not look like I can be mad about not having some notice. My name is Daniel Granger and as you know I am Hermione's father." Her father introduced himself by offering a hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir, I am Harry Potter." Harry said while taking his hand. Her father looked gob smacked when he mentioned his name to the point where Harry wondered if he was secretly a wizard.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you… only, some of the things Hermione has told us about you sound unbelievable. Like slaying that snake that put our little girl in the hospital when you were twelve. It is very good to finally have met you. Hermione only has told us everything young man." Daniel said with awe.

"Harry dear, I am Emma Granger. Hermione's mother of course. It is very good to meet you, especially after hearing so much." She introduced herself with a small hug which didn't surprise Harry considering that Hermione was so passionate and affectionate.

"So young man I find that we should invite you to dinner so that we can properly have a conversation. What about Friday after you have settled in?" Daniel suggested, Hermione smiled at her father for trying to be nice to the boy she was seeing. Being as it was more than she expected from her usually stern father.

"Thank you, sir, I will be there." Harry said with a smile. By then Harry knew it was time for him to find his relatives so he said his goodbyes to Hermione and her parents. Harry started to make his way around the station and look for his relatives, usually they were easy to spot. Considering that they dressed like Muggles and were quite large, well in his aunt's case tall. And in his uncle's… round. But this time he couldn't find them in the hordes of people.

At first, he thought nothing of it, but after searching for nearly ten minutes he came to the conclusion that they had not even come for him. Harry wasn't exactly surprised that they hadn't shown up, he was more surprised that this had been the first time that they hadn't shown up. So, Harry decided that he would do what he had too and walk home. He knew the walk to Surrey from London was going to be brutal, he reckoned it would take him around ten hours or so pending on how bad he fared. He didn't know exactly how he had to get back but figured that there would be signs to guide him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry started to make his way out of King's Cross and in the general location he thought Surrey to be. The streets of London were packed which always made Harry weary of his surroundings. But he dragged his trunk along and down the road to start his journey. He did enjoy some of the sights of the city and seeing some things that he otherwise wouldn't. But there was one thing that was bothering him it was the black SUV that seemed to be turning whenever he did. And within a few streets he could tell he was being followed, and before he could confront the driver the window rolled down and to his surprise he saw his newly minted girlfriend's bushy cinnamon hair.

"Harry! I thought that was you, what are you doing! You can't be walking, you live hours away love!" Hermione yelled out the window. Harry began to make his way to the car and to his girlfriend.

"Well nobody came for me, and I had to get back to my relatives somehow, so I had to walk, didn't I?" Harry explained himself.

"Get in the car son." Daniel Granger said with anger. Which didn't go unnoticed by Harry who started to get nervous.

"No Mr. Granger it really is okay, I should know how to get back home from London anyway." Harry said as he continued his walk.

"Harry dear, where do you live?" Emma Granger asked him politely. Harry answered out of respect for her, even though he did not know how Daniel felt about that.

"I live in Surrey Ma'am." Harry answered shyly, which only seemed to make Daniel even more mad.

"Um sir… I'm not trying to ask for any kind of charity or for pity." Harry said in an attempt to alleviate his anger.

"Oh Harry, don't think I'm mad at you. I am mad because two jackasses decided to leave a thirteen-year-old boy to walk home from school. After not seeing you for months. And not only do they want you to walk him, you live an hour and a half away driving. That is what has me angry young man. Now please get in the car." Daniel said, with anger being repressed in his voice. Harry didn't hear any room for argument, so he got in the SUV after putting his trunk in the back. With that Harry sat nervously next to his girlfriend while her parents talked about his relatives and how horrible they are. And Harry found no reason to interject on their behalf. While Hermione also ranted to him about how awful they were.

The ride was a long one, not that Harry didn't find it pleasant because compared to being in the car with his relatives it was the ride of his life. But too soon they were outside his home in Surrey. While Harry grabbed his things Daniel also left the SUV to accompany Harry to the door. Even though Hermione insisted on joining them. Daniel however ordered her to stay in the car, and considering her father was usually so laid back and wasn't one to order her about she listened.

They made their way to the front door and Daniel knocked. After a few moments of waiting the door swung open to reveal his cousin Dudley. The large boy looked almost disgusted at Harry's sight which made Daniel even more angry.

"MUUM DAAAD THE FREAK IS BACK." The boy yelled while stepping aside and going back to the television. Harry looked to Daniel and tried to smile and the two stepped inside the door and into the spotless home. To greet them was Harry's Uncle Vernon who was sitting in front of the television watching one of his programs.

"Oh… you're back boy. Well I see you brought another freak with you. Well we have been saving all of the yard work for you, so it is probably best if you get on it tonight and maybe you'll have a chance of being fed tomorrow. And what is he still doing here?" Vernon said with his usual venom.

Daniel looked shocked at the lack of love between their excuse of a family. So, he decided he was going to speak up for the first time to the man.

"Sir, I am a mandated reporter of child abuse and what you have done today has been nothing short of that. Making a boy of thirteen walk from London to Surrey is a death sentence. And by the way I have seen you treat him already I can tell this is a home without love for your nephew." Daniel said with anger in his voice. Immediately Vernon's face fell, and purple started to enter it as he stood.

"Now you wait, you want to come here, barge into my house, and accuse me of being a criminal? You and your kind think that you can do whatever you want. Now get out!" Vernon started to yell which was only signature to Harry at that point. Daniel Granger however looked barley phased by his Uncle's outburst.

"NO, YOU LISTEN, I WILL NOT STAND BY WHILE A CHILD IS ABUSED BY A BUNCH OF ADULTS. YOU ARE HIS GUARDIANS AND HIS PROTECTORS, AND YOU HAVE ACTED SO SHAMFULLY THAT YOU BOTH DESERVE TO ROT IN A CELL." Daniel Granger began to raise his voice and by the end he was yelling at the top of his lunges. Vernon looked shocked that the tall and skinny mad had decided to stand up to him, while his Aunt looked like she was going to attack him any second. Dudley stood in shock that anyone would talk to his father in that way.

"OH, YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUGH DON'T YOU? WELL WE'LL SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE WHEN I HAV THE POLICE ON THE WAY HERE!" Vernon said as he made his reach for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Operator, there has been a break in my house and this intruder refuses to leave. Yes, number four Privet Drive. Thank you." Vernon said on the phone.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, I HOPE YOUR KIND CAN USE MAGIC IN PRISON!" His Uncle shouted at Daniel as he smiled with triumph. The stare down continued for a while longer but soon it was just a waiting game for the police. Soon the sirens could be heard and to his amazement Hermione and Emma managed not to leave the car. The police came to the door and walked straight in the open door with their firearms drawn considering they thought there was an active crime.

But within seconds when they walked in the room full of sitting occupants they holstered their weapons.

"Um sir, what is the issue here?" The lead officer asked. With a smile Vernon rose to his feet and began his story.

"Well officer, I was sitting and enjoying a few hours of the television after my long day at work. Well I'm sitting in my chair and this man barges in with my good for nothing nephew and he's accusing me of child abuse and of being a criminal. I would like him arrested and I would like to press charges against him." Vernon explained with venom. The officers nodded, not entirely buying his story considering it seemed mad that a random man would groundlessly accuse someone of such a serious act.

"Sir what do you have to say?" The officer directed his attention to Daniel Granger. Who looked even more mad at his Uncle's attempt to vilify him.

"Well sir, this is my daughter's boyfriend and I had just met the pleasant young man on his train that had arrived from boarding school today. Well as my family and I departed the station I saw a young Harry here walking the streets of London on his way back here. I was shocked that he was walking which as I am sure you know is ridicules considering how far of a drive that is, let alone walk. So, we picked him up and drove him home of course. Well the first thing his Uncle does is begin threatening to withhold food if a list of chores wasn't completed. He called the young boy freak multiple times and I don't think this is the environment for children. And considering I am a mandated reporter due to the fact that I am a doctor I will be reporting this." Daniel explained his side of the story.

"Sir is all of that true?" The policeman asked Vernon without a hint of amusement that Dudley had on his face.

"Yes, it is sir! I run a tight household as you can see!" Vernon announced very proudly. The officer looked dumbfounded that the man was so proud to have made his thirteen-year-old nephew walk more than twenty miles for the chance of a decent meal.

"Um sir, I am going to have to ask you to please let us cuff you and walk to the car." The second officer asked while he withdrew his cuffs and making a move to Vernon.

"You wait this second! You arrest this criminal and not me! Do you hear me?" Vernon started to resist. The other officer then made his way towards Petunia and cuffed her which made Vernon go purple.

"If you think that you are taking me and my wife then you are out of your bloody mind!" Vernon yelled as he swung towards the officer who had cuffed his wife. His large hand connected with the man's jaw and he hit the ground. As fast as he ever had he got on top of the police officer which surely cracked a rob and began hitting him before the other officer has zapped him with his taser. The officers cuffed his relatives and Harry couldn't hide his smile at them having effectively ruined their chances of getting off with a slap on the wrist. The two were escorted to the car while one of the officers stayed to talk to them.

First, he asked Dudley if there was anyone that he could go to and he replied his Aunt Marge, when they asked Harry he was at a loss considering he had no family he could turn to besides Sirius. And he couldn't say his godfather was 'deranged murder Sirius Black' so he just stood while looking stupid.

"Officer, we can take him for a few days while the court processes everything." Daniel said to the officer when he could see that Harry had nobody else that he could go to. He knew having his daughter in the same house as her boyfriend was probably not the very smartest thing. But at the end of the day it was a boy's life and he couldn't stand the thought of the poor boy in a foster home, even though it would surely be nicer than where he was now. Harry looked to Mr. Granger and gave him a thankful smile and the officer nodded. Soon they were on their way back to the SUV and to the Granger's home. Harry was a nervous wreck after all that happened. He was scared to be going back to the Granger's and having an uncertain future. Hermione looked happy which he assumed was because she had known most of how horrible his relatives had been to him. The ride back felt tense but at least Harry knew that it wasn't because of him directly. Eventually the sun set when they arrived at the Granger's home. It was a moderately large home with a large garden. The outside was mostly bricks and all in all Harry thought it was a lovely home. They departed the car and Hermione was very insistent that she showed him the house before anything.

With a smile Hermione dragged him through the front door and into the main foyer. She showed him each inch of the house and all of her favorite spots. One of the main benefits was seeing all of the pictures of her before Hogwarts and when she was young. Harry would lightly tease her and the two would share innocent laughs. Although there was some tension in the air as they felt like they were lying by keeping out the fact that they had slept together. But Harry was absolutely sure that was the last thing they would want to hear. And he didn't plan on doing it again any time soon for his own safety. Harry enjoyed seeing Hemione's home and all of the different pictures of them she had around her room he smiled.

Soon it was time for dinner and the family sat down in the dining room. Harry was nervous of course, considering they could ask him questions that he wasn't prepared to answer. Not that he thought that they would intentionally make his life any harder than they knew it to be.

"So, Harry, do you know what you'll do when those two are put in a cell?" Mr. Granger asked him with concern

"Well I was told by Professor Dumbledore that I had a considerable wealth I am to inherit when I am of age or emancipated. So, I will probably try to get emancipated, so I can have my family's money and buy my own place, unless they have somewhere I can live already. But yeah, I would also like to live with my Godfather but that isn't possible right now." Harry explained what he had been thinking the whole car ride back.

"You are a bit young to be living by yourself Harry." Miss Granger thought out loud.

"Well I have been fending for myself, dodging frying pans and curses alike I my daily life. So, I think I can manage. Thank you for the concern though. It has been rare for me. Although I am sure the Headmaster would be able to take me in himself. But I don't think the ministry would approve it. Fudge has always suspected that Dumbledore has been gunning for his job and having me as his ward would only make him more popular. But I would have to talk to him about that, I know that he is almost always busy, so he probably wouldn't have the time to look after me. Plus, I want my godfather to raise me, so I will do my best to make that happen." Harry explained himself further to try to alleviate her concerns. She nodded, and they continued dinner. The rest of the banter was more casual, and Harry could thank Hermione for keeping her hand on his leg the whole time and relaxing him further. Soon the meal was over, and it was getting late, so Harry and Hermione went upstairs so she could show him the guest room. But when the door closed he could tell that was not the only thing that was on her mind as she immediately pounced on him.

They were kissing much like they had at Hogwarts and like the last time things started to heat up. They were feeling each other's body with vigor as things intensified. Clothes were about to start flying when their moment was ruined by yells from the down stairs.

"Harry! Your Headmaster is here to see you!" They yelled up the stairs to the startled teens who jumped apart from each other. Without a word a red-faced Harry made his way down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of the headmaster who was wearing grand silver robes and was sitting down and casually sipping tea with the Granger's.

"Harry my boy, it looks that you have been enjoying your stay with the Granger's… fix your hair and have a seat." The headmaster chuckled. Mr. Granger looked less than amused at the headmaster while Miss Granger nearly laughed at the mortified face that Harry had shot the Headmaster as he fixed his hair. Harry took a seat across from the Headmaster and to the left of the Granger's.

"Hello, my boy, good evening I trust." Dumbledore said with a wink. Which only made Harry's tomato face turn even brighter as he tried not to run from the room.

"Well I have heard of the events that have transpired tonight. And the only thing I have to say is… Harry I am so sorry, you should have told someone, so we could have helped you get out of there sooner. Please forgive me once again Harry. I have done all I could and pulled some strings to have you legally emancipated in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Your money is now available to you. And now is the part I wish to discuss which is your safety. The Potter's own much land throughout Europe and while it may be more convenient I advise you against taking up residence in any of them for a couple of reasons. The first being that all of the houses have been razed when Voldemort was in search for your parents. The only house that is not destroyed is their main home in France which is far too close to Muggles if your dogfather is to ever visit or live with you. So, I would recommend that you buy another property that is far from the general public and you can live there with the best defensive charms the goblins and I can enact. In fact, I have found a property that I think would be perfect. It is two thousand acers in County Donegal Ireland. I know it is far, but rest assured I will have the Granger's residence connected by a private floo network, so she is only a word away. If you buy the land you could have a new Potter Manor built that will be more protected than Hogwarts itself. Money is not a problem, as your family is the wealthiest in England and much of the world. But I think it is the safest plan for your long-term future. But the decision is yours Harry." Dumbledore laid the cards down for him.

Before the Headmaster had finished he knew what the best course of action would be. And It was what Dumbledore had suggested.

"Sir, could you go ahead and purchase the land and have the manor commissioned. I can give you a list of requirements and after that you could handle it? Because I am sure that would all go over my head." Harry agreed to his plan.

"Excellent Harry, you just need to sign this which will allow me to make these decisions on your behalf." Dumbledore said while he offered him a piece of parchment and a rather strange quill.

"It is a blood quill Harry, it will know that it is you and in that way your signature can't be forged. It will sting a little but do not worry it shall be nothing compared to being bitten by a Basilisk." Dumbledore answered the unasked question. Harry nodded and signed the paper which was accompanied by the sting to the back of his hand. Dumbledore nodded and took back the parchment.

"I suspect all will be ready for you by the end of the summer, so you'll have a place for the holidays. Until then you can stay with your Godfather at his home where he is hiding. Unless you want to stay with the Granger's? Although Sirius desperately wants to see you. His home is fine for the moment, but it offers no chance of freedom because it is located in London. But you will be free to visit Miss Granger anytime you want too. Right now, Sirius is in desperate need for help as years in Azkaban will take their toll on even the strongest." Dumbledore explained his options. To which Harry knew he wanted to properly meet his Godfather, and that if him and Hermione lived under the same roof as her parents he would need silencing and locking charms.

"If it is okay with the Granger's I would like to be with Sirius. Thank you for everything." Harry said as grateful as he could to the two who had done so much for him without even knowing him. Without thinking he hugged Mr. Granger as hard as he could while he tried to make the man understand all he had done for him. Daniel was surprised at the initiation of contact, but he returned it, feeling very good about himself and all he had done for the boy who needed someone so badly. He was proud to have Hermione dating the young man who had shown no shortness of loyalty and bravery. Inside past his protective dad mask he hoped that the two would have a great relationship and one day marry, but he was thinking far too down the line.

The hug ended, and Harry gave Emma one as well albeit not as long as the one he had given Daniel. Harry smiled at them both and went upstairs to tell Hermione what would be happening. She was happy that he would get to see his Godfather but was a little put out that he wouldn't be living with them. But he assured her that they would see each other often and they were both excited about the house he was having built. Hermione told him the things she was looking for but was embarrassed when Harry told her that he had written them all down to a tee. She smiled at him and then the two went downstairs together.

"Harry, I have connected the Granger's fire place to Sirius's home. Now I will tell you its location, as it protected a special charm that will only let it be found by someone who already knows where it is. Very ingenious indeed. Now let me whisper it to you and Miss Granger." Dumbledore explained before he bent down and whispered to them.


End file.
